Siempre te cuidare
by jupter
Summary: Un Gregstophe dedicado a Sakuyachan16. Greg comente una estupidez... "sinceramente quisiera que el estuviera aqui, cuidandome..."


**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A SAKUYACHAN16... Gracias por tus fics! Los amo... aqui esta mi agradecimiento!**

* * *

**~Siempre te cuidare~**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía adolorido. Era de madrugada, los rayos de sol comenzaban a surgir desde el horizonte, era una vista hermosa... bueno, seria hermosa si no tuviera las manos manchadas con sangre...

**Flash Back**

_Esta misión no podía fallar, pero se hallaba en completa desventaja. Se sentía verdaderamente jodido. Miro hacia todos lados, no podría hacerlo, Chris tenia razón, el simplemente era una delicada princesa... todo lo que tenia de inteligente y estratega también lo tenia de inútil. "No creo que puedas, siquiera, golpear a alguien, mon ami" Esa frase rondaba por su mente, le daba por las bolas que ese pendejo lo subestimase, pero tal vez tenia razón. _

_**Flash Back dentro del Flash Back**_

_-No hagas alguna estupidez, Greg...- Decía un castaño, se hallaba sentado en el escritorio del mas alto. _

_-No es ninguna estupidez, puedo cuidarme solo, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo, ademas, todo es estrategia... si a ti, que eres un idiota, te sale cumplir todas esas misiones... Por que a mi tendría que irme mal?- Respondio con un fastidioso tono de superioridad que molestaria a cualquiera._

_Mole se levanto del escritorio y se inclino quedando cara a cara con el ingles. -Eres una puta presumida- Se levanto e inhalo de su preciado cigarrillo. -De todas formas... no lo hagas.- _

_-Por que te preocupa tanto?- Pregunto Greg, incrédulo ante la actitud protectora que estaba teniendo su... Compañero? -Suele importarte una mierda lo que yo haga o deje de hacer-_

_-Me preocupa el éxito de la puta misión- Respondió verdaderamente cansado de la arrogancia del rubio. -Promete que no lo harás- Hablaba en serio, quería que se lo prometiese._

_-Esta bien...- Mirando hacia otro lado. Busco entre sus bolsillos una caja de cigarrillos, saco uno, lo encendió y se lo llevo a los labios._

_-No seas estúpido! Promételo- Repitió Christophe cansado. Su voz sonaba ronca ya que tenía mucho sueño, eran como las dos de la mañana. -Lo haré yo otro día, tu quédate tranquilo en ese sentido-_

_-Esta bien... Lo prometo- Esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de duda._

_**Fin de Flash Back dentro de Flash Back.**  
_

_Había quebrantado su palabra, había ido a la oficina a la noche siguiente, sabiendo que Christophe no estaría, tomo dos armas, y se dirigió hacia el bosque... según los informes, allí es donde tenían cautivo al hijo de un mafioso que los había contratado._

_Todo termino mal, lo habian herido, se encontraba escondido, de seguro lo estarian buscando, se habia quedado sin balas... Habia sido un estupido._

_**Fin Flash Back **  
_

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, le dolía, le habian disparado en el hombro, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, mas eso no era lo que le molestaba... tenía miedo, si, hubiese querido que Chris estuviese allí, a su lado... que lo protegiera de todo eso.

Ese ruido... Giro su cabeza para quedar de frente a la boca de un arma... le estaban apuntando justo en la frente, su cuerpo se paralizo.

El hombre de la pistola era enorme, no podría defenderse de el, su vida paso frente a sus ojos. Desde el momento en el que se mudo a South Park y conoció a Christophe, hasta el día en el que lo beso por primera vez. Era una relación extraña, porque de vez en cuando ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, de un momento a otro se peleaban y al rato se estaban besando o haciendo el amor mientras se insultaban mutuamente, pero no eran nada, por mas dolor que eso le causara, estaba seguro que que Mole jamas lo vería como algo mas que un compañero con el que podía follar cuando quisiera.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos, todo trascurría como en cámara lenta. Cerro los ojos intentando crear en su mente el rostro del castaño, recordar su morena piel, sus labios finos, sus enormes ojos verdes. Un ruido lo saco de su trance, un golpe seco... Abrió los parpados... allí estaba el.

Miro al suelo, aquel hombre del arma se hallaba tendido sobre el, parecía inconsciente. -Donde quedo tu estrategia?- Pregunto irónicamente el francés.

No le respondería. Estaba demasiado feliz como para devolverle el insulto. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo, no le importaba una mierda el horrible dolor que sentía en su brazo.

-Que mierda te pasa?- Pregunto extrañado ante la repentina accion del mas alto. No solía demostrar afecto alguno hacia nadie.

-Gracias- Respondió sin soltar el cuello ajeno.

-Por que?-

-Por salvarme...-

-Eres mi compañero.- Le dijo mirando hacia otro lado, no le gustaban las cursilerias.

-Soy un idiota- Mientras se separaba un poco del frances.

-Es cierto... Pero...- Dijo Chris. Gregory se sorprendio al oir el pero, ladeo la cabeza en gesto de impaciencia -'re mon idiot-

El corazón del rubio se acelero al oír estas palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rosado. Esto se veía demasiado adorable/ lindo/ violable para el francés. -A que te refieres?-

-No importa en que mierda te metas... yo te protegeré siempre.- Se sentía apenado por decir estas palabras, pero era lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer.

-Chris...- A Gregory no le cabía el alma en el cuerpo de la felicidad, lentamente llevo sus manos a las sonrojadas mejillas ajenas. -Te amo.-

Mole poso sus manos en las caderas del mas alto acercandolo a su cuerpo para luego unir sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso francés.

Se separaron lentamente, el ingles miro a los ojos al mas bajo. -Te amo.- Repitio, esperaba oir su respuesta.

-Eso fue una respuesta, quieres otra?- Acerco una vez mas sus labios a los del mas alto, que por su parte rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos. Mole dirigió al ingles contra un arbol para poder tener mas acceso al cuerpo ajeno, pero de golpe... -Mierda!- Con tanta gaysada, Greg, se habia olvidado por completo que tenia una bala en su hombro.

-Creo que tenemos que ir al hospital.-

-Si, mejor...-

**FIN**

* * *

**xD espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a vos, SAKUYACHAN16, te lo dedico linda! ... TU GREGSTOPHE! xD**

**Bueno, espero opinen, dejen reviewws... **

**BESOS;; LAS AMOO!**


End file.
